Nami Hea
Nami Hea is a student at Hoshin Girls Academy's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery NamiHea Headshot 5912857182525.png NamiHea Fullshot 598127512589.png Personality While Nami used to be a very laid back, she has always been a very loud speaker and opinionated, as well as decisive, going as far as oftentimes making decisions for people when they act indecisively. After moving to Kararagi, over the course of a year, along with her falling grades, she quickly became a lot more fast-paced, as well as gaining a love for fashion. She also had become a lot vainer when it came to her Quirk. While Nami is very social with other girls, she is more often than not rude to guys. History Nami is originally from the countryside of Japan, the Ishikawa Prefecture, however when she was 14 they moved to Kararagi. After moving to the big city, she quickly became entrenched in city culture. With Nami's increasing frequency of roaming around the city on her own, her parents became worried about her safety and decided to send her to Hoshin Girls Academy to learn self-defense. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Average Speed: Average Stamina: Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Hair_Wave Hair Wave]: Through the tips of each strand of her hair, she senses the water in her surroundings, then by activating her Quirk on that water, the water will telekinetically move the same as Nami's hair does. Techniques Water Connection: Nami establishes a connection to a group of water with her hair. Water Radar: By paying attention to her hair tip's water sensing and focusing her senses on what is the usual profile of the amount, distribution, and shape of a human body through her senses, she can effortlessly know and track the locations of anyone within 150 feet, as well as differentiate between illusions or duplicates and actual people. Water Whip: Nami uses Water Connection and then whips her hair in a direction that'll cause the connected water to splash into her target. Water Arm: Nami bunches up all the tips of her hair into her hand and then uses Water Connection on a body of water, making it easy for her to move the water as easily as moving her hand. Split End: Nami bunches up all her hair into each hand and then uses Water Connection on a body of water, allowing her to split the body of water into two different parts. Water Punch: Nami uses Water Arm and punches in a direction that'll cause the Water Arm to smash into her target. Water Block: Nami uses Water Arm and moves her hair in a direction that'll cause the water to defend an incoming danger. Water Throw: Nami uses Water Whip or Water Arm to launch water in a chosen direction and then cancels her connection to it. Water Catch: After using Water Throw, Nami re-establishes her hair's connection to it, causing it to freeze in place and setting a new base position. Dehydrate: Nami uses Water Connection on the moisture in the air and then whips it away, instantly dehydrating an area. Dry Cleaning: Nami uses Water Connection on the water covering someone's body and clothes, and then whips it away or neatly moves it away with Water Arm. This allows Nami to instantly dry off her target. Super Moves Water Shock: Nami attempts to use Water Connection on the water in her target's body. Attempting to establish a connection with the water in her target's body to her hair causes the opponent's body to receive a shock before failing, which results in a bunch of Nami's hair falling out in response. This technique is useful for messing up an opponent's movement and/or concentration. Water Barrage: After using Split End, Nami throws a relentless barrage of Water Punches with both Water Arms at her opponent. This can quickly exhaust her and cause overuse. Condensed Water Arm: Nami uses Water Connection on a body of water and then bunches up all the tips of her hair into her hand, causing the water to condense the same way her hair did, resulting in the water being about 45% denser than before, however it will explode uncontrollably if she doesn't unbunch her hair and thus uncondense the water before canceling her Water Connection with it. This technique can quickly cause overuse. Other Compatibility Good * Good compatibility against Water Quirks due to her being able to manipulate the element they use. Bad * Very bad compatibility against Wind Quirks due to them being able to blow her hair, making it hard for her to move her hair how she wants. * Bad compatibility against Sticky Quirks due to them either making it hard to move her hair properly. Equipment & Weapons * Hero Costume: Relationships Battles Trivia * Her name Nami means Wave and Hea means Hair. * All of the images on this page are my original creation and sole property. They cannot be used without my express permission. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hoshin Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe